A Marine's Honor
by LawAndOrderSVU3
Summary: The awards given to Gibbs during my other story 'A Marine's Promise' This wouldn't make much sense unless you read that first. R&R Thanks


**A/N: Fanfiction to** A Marine's Promise. **This is just the part of that story where Jen was giving Gibbs his awards. If you didn't read that yet then this story would be kind of confusing. Thank-you:]**

As she pulled it out, she opened it and took the award out of its case.

"The Navy Meritorious Civilian Service Award…"

She pinned it on is jacket, "for your meritorious service and contributions resulting in high value and benefits for the Navy and Marine Corps.

She gave the empty case to McGee, who put it in an empty box, before moving on,

"Legion of Merit…"

She pinned this one right next to the first one. "For exceptionally meritorious conduct in the performance of outstanding services and achievements"

"The Distinguished Flying Cross for support of operations by extraordinary achievement while in an aerial flight."

She was about to burst, she didn't even know he had some of these.

She pulled out 7 boxes of the same award ribbon. "Seven Defense Meritorious Service Medals for serving in a joint activity."

"The Silver Star for valor in the face of an enemy"

Another empty box was thrown into the now filling up cardboard box.

"A Purple Heart for your service in Operation Desert Storm…"

As McGee tossed the box in, Jenny pulled out a smaller looking box and opened to find a Diver insignia.

"A Diver Badge certifying your qualification to be a diver."

"The Parachutist Badge confirming your ability to work in airborne operations."

A few tears fell from her fragile face as another pin was pinned to his jacket.

"A Commendation Medal with two stars given for distinguishing oneself with heroism, meritorious achievement, and meritorious services."

She placed the ribbon on him and moved on.

"The Combat Action Ribbon for actively participation in ground or surface combat."

'Of course he could not get more hurt on ground…' She thought sarcastically

"Navy Unit Commendation for distinguishing yourself in action against the enemy with outstanding heroism and bravery."

"The Meritorious Unit Commendation with one service star for displaying exceptionally meritorious conduct in the performance of outstanding service, heroic deeds, and valorous actions."

Instead of giving the box to McGee she threw it in the box herself.

"The Marine Corps Good Conduct Medal with one silver service star in lieu of 5 bronze service star for Exemplary behavior, efficiency, and fidelity in active Federal Military service."

Another box thrown in and another one pinned.

"The Marine Corps Expeditionary Medal for landing on foreign territory and engaging in operations against an armed opposition."

Gibbs hardly understood any of the awards or words he was getting and frankly he hated recognition for all the things he did.

Why do you think he doesn't go to these things?

"The National Defense Service Medal with one service star awarded to you for honorably serving at a period of time in which of a national emergency."

Gibbs really wished she would stop. She was about to cry and He did not like that. It made him feel bad that he was doing this to her.

"The Armed Forces Expeditionary Medal for having participated in a United States military operation and encountered foreign armed opposition and was in danger of hostile action by foreign Armed Forces."

'Really Jethro hostage? What else have you not told me?'

The next one she pulled out was pretty old.

"The Southwest Asia Service Medal for your services in the years of duty in the Persian Gulf War."

She was almost furious; he had all these awards which he probably almost got killed to earn and she hardly knew he received have of them.

"A Humanitarian Service Medal in honor of your meritorious direct participation in a significant military act and/or operation of a humanitarian nature."

"The Sea Service Deployment Ribbon with three service stars in recognition for your performed military duty on a vessel out in sea."

Okay at least one medal she knew he had gotten.

"The Overseas Service Ribbon with one service star as recognition in performance in military tours of duty outside of the borders of the US."

"A United Nations Truce Supervisory Organization Medal for participation in joint international military and police operations involving as peacekeeping, humanitarian efforts, and disaster reliefs."

"A Kuwait Liberation Medal given for your service during the Liberation of Kuwait campaign."

Another one she did not know about. Looking into the box, seeing that it was the last metal, she grabbed the blue box and opened it to reveal a Kuwait Liberation Medal. Meaning the same as the last medal she just pinned it on him. As she pinned on the last award, the elevator dinged and opened. Out came four men also in uniform marching towards Jenny and the group.

Stepping back from where she stood, Gibbs jacket revealed that his left breast was filled with declarations, pins, and ribbons…

**A/N: If you don't like it, I frankly don't care. I just wrote it because I was bored and I wanted to write something that showed a little of what Gibbs has been through. R&R Thanks. **


End file.
